Cuma Kamu Sahabatku
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: Sebuah fict tentang bersahabatan...-author gak pinter nulis summary,, baca sendiri aja yach- Don't forget RnR... .


"**CUMA KAMU SAHABATKU"**

" Tou-san, kenapa aku bisa melihat mereka? Bukankah mereka sudah tiada?"

" Itu adalah anugerah, Hinata sayang..."

" Tapi, kenapa harus aku, Tou-san? Aku tidak menginginkannya!"

" Kamu tidak bisa menolaknya, karena itu takdir..."

" Tapi, aku tidak menginginkan kemampuan itu. Itu menakutkan!"

" Tenanglah Tou-san yakin kamu bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu dengan baik"

Tuan Hiashi mengelus kepala putri kecilnya dengan lembut. Dia tahu putrinya itu belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan yang hanya diturunkan kepada setiap anak perempuan dikeluarga Hyuuga. Yaitu, kemampuaan untuk melihat roh atau arwah orang yang telah meninggal.

...xXxXx...

"**CUMA KAMU SAHABATKU"**

**By : Kirei Atsuka**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendshp/Hurt/Comfort**

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis berambut indigo yang pemalu itu, hanya bisa menatap sepupunya dari depan pintu rumah mereka. Neji Hyuuga, sepupu laki-lakinya itu, yang kini sedang berbincang dengan kedua temannya yang sudah menunggu di halaman rumah keluaga Hyuuga.

" Ayo Neji, kita pergi. Supaya seru bagaimana kalau kita berlari sampai ke sekolah?" usul Lee, pemuda berambut mangkok, bersemangat.

" Aku tidak mau!" tolak Neji

" Kenapa tidak mau? Kita harus menunjukkan semangat muda kita" desak Lee sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan semangat.

"Dasar Lee, baka! Kalau Neji bilang tidak mau, jangan dipaksa" marah gadis yang rambutnya bercepol dua, Tenten, seraya memukul kepala Lee. " Lagipula kalau kita lari, nanti baju seragam kita basah karena berkeringat" tambah Tenten

" Aku setuju dengan Tenten" ujar Neji seraya membuka pintu pagar.

" Yasudahlah, tapi kalau besok bagaimana?" usul Lee lagi.

" Tidak mau." seru Neji dan Tenten bersamaan.

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil di balik pintu melihat perdebatan yang hampir terjadi setiap hari itu.

Sebenarnya, Hinata ingin sekali bisa pergi ke sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi, ia takut tidak mau anak-anak lain tidak mau berteman dengannya, karena kemampuan yang dimilikinya itu. Karenanya, dia lebih memilih untuk sekolah di rumah atau _homeschooling._

" Permisi , nona Hinata, maaf tadi guru anda menelpon, hari ini dia tak bisa datang untuk mengajar anda, dia sedang berada diluar kota, tapi besok dia sudah kembali." Tegur salah satu pelayan keluarga Hyuuga kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggangguk, " tak apa, lagi pula hari ini aku sedang tidak ada minat untuk belajar" jawabnya seraya tersenyum ramah.

Sang pelayan pun segera pamit. " permisi nona, saya harus kembali bekerja."

" Ya, silahkan saja." Sepeninggal pelayan tersebut, Hinata bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sebenarnya di Hinata merasa sangat bosan, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Di rumah sebesar ini hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang bertugas mengurus rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Sedangkan penghuninya hanya Hinata seorang, ayahnya dan ayah Neji yang juga tinggal disini, sedang bekerja di luar negeri, sedangkan Neji sedang berada disekolah.

Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, setelah berpamitan kepada salah seorang pelayan yang ditemuinya. Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Taman itu kelihatan sepi, tak ada seorang pun disana. Tentu saja, sekarang adalah jam sibuk.

Hinata kemudian duduk di sebuah ayunan, ia pun teringat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Flashback...

Saat itu, Hinata kecil yang baru berusia 8 tahun, sedang duduk di taman ini, seraya menangis sesegukan dan menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya. Karena kali ini teman-temannya mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'pembohong'. Lain lagi dengan kemarin, ia diejek dengan sebutan 'pencari perhatian'. Ia sudah sering mengalami hal seperti itu. Diejek dan dikucikan, tetapi ia merasa hal ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Semua itu karena kemampuannya. Oleh karena itu, ia membenci kemampuannya itu.

Tetapi hal yang sangat diingat Hinata, ketika ia menangis, ada seorang anak lelaki yang memberikannya selembar tisu seraya berkata, " kau jangan menangis, karena kau tidak sendirian, kalau kau sedang sedih, temui aku disini."

Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Namun ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Karena saat itu, matahari bersinar sangat terik, namun yang ia tahu, yang mengajaknya berbicara adalah anak lelaki. Ia pun mengangguk, dan menghapus air matanya. Namun saat dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Itulah sebabnya Hinata sering pergi ke tempat ini, dan berharap dapat bertemu dengan anak lelaki itu, lagi.

End of flashback...

" Hai!" seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata, dan membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Hee... kau siapa?" tanya Hinata kepada anak lelaki berambut blonde yang sedang bermain ayunan disebelahnya.

" Aku? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto. Kau?" tanya anak lelaki bernama Naruto itu.

" Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Naruto-san." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

" Hehehe... salam kenal Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto seraya tersenyum. " Oh iya, Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukankah sekarang masih jam sekolah? Kau membolos ya?" Selidik Naruto.

" Eh, tidak Naruto-san. Memang jam segini biasanya aku belajar, tetapi guruku sedang keluar kota, besok baru kembali " jelas Hinata.

" Jadi kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" Aku sekolah dirumah, _homeschooling._" jawab Hinata cepat.

Naruto pun mengangguk paham. " Homeschooling? Itukan belajarnya cuma sendiri apa kau tidak kesepian?"

" Tentu saja aku kesepian. Tapi, aku kan tidak punya teman." Hinata memasang mimik sedih.

" Naru-san juga kenapa tidak sekolah?" tanya Hinata balik.

" Kata Okaa-san, aku sedang sakit jadi tidak usah sekolah. Tapi rasanya aku sudah lama tidak ke sekolah" jawab Naruto .

" Kenapa, bisa begitu?" Naruto hanya menggeleng dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

" Kenapa, aku juga tidak tahu. Mmm... tapi, kau mau tidak jadi sahabatku, Hinata? Jadi kau tidak kesepian lagi, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

Hinata sangat senang, dan menjawab, "ya... tentu saja aku mau."

" Tapi, kau memanggilku pakai embel-embel 'kun' mau tidak? Biar kesannya lebih bersahabat."

" Iya, Naruto-kun, aku setuju. Sekarang Naruto-kun adalah sahabatku satu-satunya." Ujar Hinata seraya menjabat tangan Naruto yang dirasanya dingin.

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata bermain di taman itu, hingga Hinata lupa waktu. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan berakhirnya jam sekolah.

Neji yang sedang berjalan melewati taman menuju rumahnya, bersama Lee dan Tenten. Melihat Hinata yang sedang bermain sendirian.

" Neji, bukankah itu sepupumu? Kenapa dia ada disana? Sendirian lagi?" tanya Tenten heran.

" Entahlah. Hinata!" jawab Neji seraya memanggil Hinata.

Hinata pun menoleh kearah suara. " Neji nii-san?" batin Hinata. " Naruto-kun, sebentar ya, aku pergi menemui Neji nii-san dulu." Ujar Hinata. Naruto hanya menggangguk.

Hinata pun berlari-lari kecil mendatangi Neji.

" Sedang apa kau disini, Hinata? Sendirian pula?" tanya Neji khawatir.

" Sendirian? Tidak kok tadi bersama..., loh dimana dia?" Hinata tampak kebingungan mencari Naruto.

" Siapa?" tanya Neji lagi. Hinata hanya menggeleng , " bukan siapa-siapa kok nii-san."

" Mungkin saja Naruto-kun sudah pulang" pikir Hinata. Ia pun akhirnya mengikuti Neji pulang kerumah.

...xXxXx...

Semenjak saat itu, Hinata selalu bermain dengan Naruto di taman ini. Terkadang ia sampai lupa waktu dan membuat semua orang di rumahnya khawatir.

Hinata senang karena ada seseorang yang mau menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih ia sembunyikan, yaitu tentang kemampuannya.

Suatu hari Hinata mencoba menanyakan hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Naruto.

" Na... na.. ruto-kun, kenapa kamu mau berteman denganku?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh kearah Hinata. " Kenapa? Entahlah, tapi menurutku kau orang yang menyenangkan." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

" Tetapi selama ini tak yang mau berteman denganku karena aku memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain."

" Kemampuan apa, Hinata, ayo beritahu aku?" desak naruto yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

" Kemampuan untuk melihat arwah ataupun roh. Mungkin setelah mengetahui hal ini hal Naruto-kun akan menjauhiku seperti yang lain" Hinata mengatakan hal itu seraya menunduk.

Naruto hanya diam, ia tak memberi respon apapun. Hingga Hinata mengira Naruto sudah menjauh darinya.

" KERENN...!" teriak anak berambut blondeitu tiba-tiba. Hinata sampai kaget dibuatnya.

" Wah, itu hebat sekali Hinata! Kau keren!" puji Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya didepan wajahnya.

Spontan wajah Hinata bersemu merah mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Naruto akan berekspesi seperti itu.

" Ya.. yang benar Na... naruto-kun?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. " Tidak ada yang salah, dengan kemampuan itu. Tenang saja aku akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu, Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

" Tentu, kan Cuma Naruto-kun sahabatku" balas gadis berambut indigo itu.

...xXxXx...

Hari ini Hinata sangat senang, ia merasa lega karena Naruto mau menerima dia apa adanya. Tak masalah biarpun ia bisa melihat arwah sekalipun, Naruto tetap mau jadi sahabatnya.

" Hinata!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

" Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata. Ia segera mendatangi Naruto yang sedang bermain ayunan dengan riangnya.

" Ayo kesini." Panggil Naruto lagi.

" Aduh, mataku kenapa sih?" batin Hinata seraya mengucek-ucek keduanya matanya. "Kenapa Naruto-kun jadi terlihat seperti bayangan ya?"

" Woi, Hinata kenapa kamu bengong?" Naruto mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, cuma sepertinya mataku sedikit bermasalah, penglihatanku menjadi agak kabur."

" Benar?"

Hinata menggangguk cepat. Karena, ia tak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir.

" Main yuk? Hari ini kita mau main apa? Bagaimana kalau bermain kejar-kejaran? Hyaa... karena kamu bengong, kamu harus mengejarku." Naruto berlari menjauh meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam.

" Jangan pergi, Naruto-kun." Pikiran Hinata mulai berkecamuk saat Naruto mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pemuda berambut blonde menghentikan larinya, dan berteriak memanggil sahabatnya itu.

" Hinata!"

Hinata pun akhirnya tersadar, dan berlari - lari mengejar Naruto berkeliling taman. Seraya bertawa riang.

...xXxXx...

" Hey, lihat anak perempuan itu. Kenapa dia tertawa sendiri?" bisik seseorang kepada temannya, saat mereka melintasi taman itu.

" Entahlah. Mungkin dia tidak waras." Balas temannya.

...xXxXx...

Hinata memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh, " Naruto-kun mengapa mereka memandang kita seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

" Entahlah. Tidak usah diperdulikan saja mereka itu." Jawab Naruto cuek.

...xXxXx...

" Eh, ayo kita pergi saja dari sini."ajak salah satu dari mereka.

" Ayo." Balas seorang lagi.

Mereka pun meninggalkan taman, seraya berpikir bahwa Hinata itu tidak waras dan aneh. Karena ia bermain dan bicara sendirian di taman yang sepi.

...xXxXx...

...

Akhir-akhir, ini Hinata merasa ada yang berbeda dengan penglihatannya. Ia mulai merasa matanya sedikit kabur, bahkan hari ini ia melihat Naruto mulai memudar atau bisa dibilang mulai terlihat seperti bayang-bayang saja. Ia juga sudah lama tidak melihat kenampakan roh maupun arwah, itu mungkin kerena ia terlalu sibuk bersama Naruto hingga ia tak menyadari kehadiran para roh maupun arwah itu disekitarnya.

...xXxXx...

" Hyaahh... aku lelah sekali" keluh Neji seraya menghampaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata pun sama, ia meletakkan tasnya dan duduk di sofa, di sebelah Neji. Ia melirik jam tangannya, wajahnya tampak tidak tenang.

" Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Neji khawatir, tidak biasanya ia melihat sepupunya itu, tampak kelisah seperti itu.

" A... aku tidak apa-apa, Neji nii." Jawab Hinata.

Neji tersenyum kecil, " kau ingin pergi menemui seseorang yang tidak aku tahu siapa dia, di taman itu kan?" tebak Neji.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil, dan tanpa disuruh, Hinata langsung segera berlari keluar rumah, menuji taman.

Sesampainya disana Hinata tampak khawatir, karena sudah beberapa hari ia tidak pergi kesana. Ia pergi ke luar kota bersama ayah dan sepupunya.

" Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, kau ada disini?" panggil Hinata. Ia merasa khawatir karena tidak menemukan sahabatnya di tempat ini. Tidak ada jawaban. Itu artinya Naruto tidak ada disini. Hinata pun berinisiatif untuk mencari Naruto ditempat lain.

...xXxXx...

Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah itu. Konoha Junior High School tepatnya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk, saat melihat sebuah mobil ambulans melintas keluar dari sekolah itu. Taklama kemudian, keluarlah segerombolan siswa, mereka semua mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, dan raut wajah mereka tampak sedang berduka. Karena penasaran, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada salah satu dari mereka.

" Maaf, bolehkah aku tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kalian semua berpakaian serba hitam?" tanyanya kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah dikedua pipinya.

Anak lelaki itu memandang Hinata," aku belum pernah melihatmu, kau pasti bukan dari sekolah ini." Hinata pun menggangguk. " Iya. Kau ingin bertemu dengan temanku. Tapi, bolehkah ku tahu, kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata lagi.

" Oh, itu. Kami akan pergi ke acara pemakaman Uzu..."

" Oi. Kiba! Cepat kau mau kami tinggal?" panggil seorang anak berkacamata hitam.

" Iya, tunggu sebentar, Shino." Jawab Kiba. " Kau bilang ingin bertemu temanmu,kan? Kau ikut saja denganku siapa tahu kau bertemu dengannya disana." Usul Kiba.

Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Kiba menuju pemakaman. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu Kiba menbawanya kepemakaman siapa, tapi entah perasaannya mengatakan bahwa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus hadir dalan acara pemakaman tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata seolah melihat bayangan Naruto, hanya sekilas. Kemudian menghilang.

Kiba menarik tangan Hinata, mengajak gadis itu meletakkan karangan bunga lily putih diatas makan tersebut.

Sepasang mata lavender Hinata membelalak kaget. Kala mendapati sebuah foto, yang di dalamnya terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut blonde, yang dikenalnya sebagai Naruto. Sahabatnya.

Dengan ragu, Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Kiba yang tengah berdoa di sampingnya.

" Um, ano Kiba-san, aku ingin bertanya" Kiba menoleh kearah Hinata seraya mengangkat seelah alisnya. Bingung.

" Bertanya apa, Hinata?

Hinata menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah merasa tenang, gadis itu membuka suara.

" Apa benar yang meninggal itu Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Kiba melemparkan pandangan bingung. " Kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata mengangguk, " iya, aku mengenal Naruto-kun, aku mengenalnya kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya sekitar tiga hari yang lalu." Tutur Hinata. Kiba membelalakan matanya, dengan kaget Kiba menyela perkataan Hinata.

" Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong. Naruto kan sudah mengalami koma semenjak sebulan yang lalu..." Hinata menutup mulutnya kaget. Kiba pun melanjutkan ucapannya, " ...dan lihat hari ini, hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Naruto, Naruto itu kecelakaan, dan kecelakakan itu membuatnya koma, hingga akhirnya ia meninggal." Jelas Kiba.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya," tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin." Gumannya berkali-kali.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinaya berlari menuju taman tempatnya biasa bertemu dengan Naruto. Kiba hanya bisa memandang kepergiaan gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Setelah sampainya ditaman, Hinata berteriak, mencoba memanggil nama Naruto berkali-kali. Tak terasa Hinata mulai terisak, menangis. Ia merasa benar-benar kelihangan sosok Naruto. Sahabatnya.

" Hinata..." panggil seseorang dengan lirih, hinata mencoba mencari, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman. Hingga matanya menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Hinata menghampiri sosok Naruto yang berwujud bayangan semata.

" Na...naruto-kun?" panggilnya seraya mencoba menggenggam tangan Naruto. Tapi, ternyata Hinata tidak berhasil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu.

" Naruto-kun. Kenapa-kenapa kau harus pergi?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. " Maafkan aku Hinata." Gumam Naruto lirih.

Hinata menggeleng, " tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi, Naruto, cuma kau satu-satunya sahabatku." Tangis Hinata.

Gadis itu jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Naruto. Naruto pun duduk berjongkok dihadapan Hinata, mencoba menghapus air mata gadis itu, walaupun ia tahu usaha itu sia-sia saja.

" Sekarang situasinya berubah, kini aku benar-benar harus pergi, sekarang lihat" pemuda itu memasang wajah sedih, kemudian tersenyum hambar. " Aku sudah tidak bisa menghapus air matamu ataupun hanya sekedar memberikan selembar tisu kepadamu, seperti saat kita bertemu pertama kali, beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, " jadi, Naruto-kun adalah anak yang memberiku tisu waktu itu?" tanya Hinata, ia menatap lurus mata biru laut milik Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, " ya. Itu aku, sekarang aku tahu siapa gadis yang menangis di taman ini waktu itu."aku Naruto.

" Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu." lanjut pemuda itu. " Tapi, perlu kau tau, walaupun aku sudah tiada di dunia ini lagi. Kita akan tetap bersahabat, selamanya."

Hinata menggeleng, " tidak Naruto, kau tidak boleh pergi." Desak Hinata.

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa, waktuku sudah habis, aku harus pergi, selamat tinggal Hinata." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, perlahan bayangan Naruto mulai menghilang. Hinata pun berteriak histeris.

" NARUTO...!"

Jika aku bisa ingin ku mengubah takdir ini ,,,

Ingin ku selalu menemani mu saat kau sedih maupun senang ,,

Tapi takdir berkata lain ,, aku harus pergi ,, ma'afkan aku ..

Ku mohon tersenyum lah untuk ku walau itu sangat menyakitkan untuk mu ,,

Karna aku berharap senyum mu akan menjadi bantal di tidur ku yang panjang ,,

Selamat tinggal untukmu …

Aku akan selalu bersamamu walaupun kita jauh ,,,

**=THE END=**

Huff...*ngelap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga fict ini. Dari fict yang sebelumnya, kayaknya ini yang paling menguras otak. Sampai harus diedit berapa kali. Untunglah ada temen yang mau dukung n' ngebantuin mencari ide yang hilang. Apalagi waktu cari ide untuk puisinya... =='

Loh kok malah curhat? *bingung sendiri*.

Arigatou yang udah ma baca neh fict...m(_ _)m

Akhir kata...

R-E-V-I-E-W-P-L-I-S-S... ^_^v


End file.
